What if Rosalie and Emmet Break up?
by Jashley
Summary: Everything began on a rainy day in the middle of March, a new Girl had just arrived from Brazil, her name was Giselle.


**What if Rosalie and Emmet break up?**

-- Everything began on a rainy day in the middle of March, a new Girl had just arrived from Brazil, her name was Giselle.

Chapter One - She's Freaking HOT

**EPOV**

What's wrong with these guys? Ok she is pretty, different from anyone who lives here… but come' on! They have never behaved like this before, not even when Bella arrived. And she is way prettier than this Giselle girl.

Oh and there she comes, Bella, my love… With an irritated face, though.

"So are you going shopping with Alice or not?" I ask in an amused tone.

"Do I have another choice?"

"I don't think so… But you know… that I can be very very mean when I want… and who knows… I could kidnap you tomorrow…"

"That would be great. But you know that Alice may rip your head off… I think she really wants me to go with her" I hear Alice thoughts getting louder… she is getting closer.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't even think of stealing her from me tomorrow! _

"And Bella, what a wonderful suggestion… If I see that he is thinking about that I'll rip his head off with all my strength!"

"OW… Calm Down Little Sis… Intending to kill our Eddie??" He makes his most scandalized face. Alice makes a furious face and starts talking with Bella.

"OH Shut up Emmet!" I yell.

"Oh you are sooo annoying!"

I hear someone near me thinking about the new girl who is coming in this direction. My eyes find her. Yeah she is pretty, but nothing compared to Bella.

_OH MY GOD… Who the hell is that girl? She is freaking HOT!_

"Emmet… control your mind!"

"What?" _I have to meet her_

That's obvious that he isn't paying me attention, he only has eyes for the new girl.

"Edward. I'm going to present myself. Then you tell me what she thought about me"

For a second my mouth is popped-up. What is he doing? If Rose finds out this… he is a killed man, though it would be funny to watch Rose trying to rip Emmet's head off. Ahahah

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asks looking astonished at Emmet.

"He is completely out of his mind… don't worry."

"Okay"

We are both starring at Emmet who his now talking with Giselle.

"… I'm Emmet and you ?"

"Não te entendo! Me desculpa" Oh She doesn't speak English. And she doesn't understand him. Poor Girl.

"What? What are you saying? Desculpa, is that your name?"

"No Emmet. Her name is Giselle and she only speaks Portuguese" Bella comes after me and pulls me by my sweat-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Oh Bella looks so adorable when she is a little bit jealous.

"Nothing Honey. I'm just trying to help Giselle. She doesn't speak English. She is Brazilian and speaks Portuguese." I try to explain.

"Oh Ok. Need help?"

"No thanks"

I look to Emment who keeps trying to present himself.

"Me Emmet… you…?" His arms are making strange movements. He is pointing to himself and then to her.

"Stop that Emmet" I face Giselle and I give her a kind smile "Olá. Eu sou o Edward."

"Oh Olá." _Que Belo rapaz_ "Eu sou a Giselle. O que é que o seu amigo está fazendo? Parece um macaco!" _Um macaco Lindo!_

I start laughing and she laughs too.

"Este é o Emmet" Emmet looks to me and then to Giselle trying to understand our conversation "É meu irmão e estava apenas a tentar apresentar-se"

"Oh… Ok" She turns to Emmet and smiles "Giselle"

_Great she is smiling at me! No one resists me!_

"Emmet, I'm hearing Rose's thoughts getting louder. If I were you I'd get away from here"

"Hum… Ok" He turns to the new girl and waves at her "Bye, see ya later"

"Well… Giselle, tu percebes alguma coisa de inglês?"

"Eu? Não, só sei que Hello é Olá"

"Hum… " Looking at her mind I find out the has some classes with me and Bella "Eu vou tentar ajudar-te a integrares-te na escola"

"'Brigadão Cara"

"Quero que conheças a minha namorada… a Bella" I look for Bella but she isn't near me, she is with Alice who looks like she saw her own dead, well not her dead, but something like that "Vem comigo" I tell Giselle "Alice? Are you alright?" I don't need to wait for her answer, her mind speaks for her. I see the whole vision and my mouth opens "Noooo"

"Yes…" She finally says.

"How will this happen?" We are now talking in a lower tone so no one can hear us.

"I'm not sure. But I know it will"

I try to concentrate in other things before I've the time to think about what I've just seen.

"Bella, this is Giselle. Giselle esta é a Bella" I introduce them and they just smile and say Hello to each other.

"Am I supposed to talk with her? Does she understand Spanish?"

"Don't know…"

"! Hola ¿Hablas español?"

"Poquito" It's funny to see them trying to communicate.

"Yo hablo muí mal, pero yo quiero tentar hablar con tuyo"

"Eh… ok también no sé hablar mucho"

"Eh… Eh…" Bella is now starring at her not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Bella, we should go home. I've something to do."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later" Giselle is starring at us confused "Nós temos de ir para casa. Precisas de boleia?"

"Carona?"

"Sim…"

"Não, obrigado. Meu pai está vindo me buscar" she smiles again. She is definitely a nice girl, and she doesn't know what is coming after her.

"Adeus"

"Xauzinho"

I ride Bella and Alice to Bella's house and there I tell Bella what just happened.

-----------------------------

Now... It's time for some Portuguese Lessons ahaahah As you may have noticed Giselle is Brazillian and speaks Portuguese ( To everyone who doesn't know... every Brazillian speaks Portuguese, although they have a different accent) xD

I'll translate Giselle's and Edward's speech:

-- "Não te entendo! Me desculpa" -- I don't understand you. I'm sorry

-- "Olá. Eu sou o Edward." -- Hello. I'm Edward

-- Oh Olá." _Que Belo rapaz_ "Eu sou a Giselle. O que é que o seu amigo está fazendo? Parece um macaco!" _Um macaco Lindo!_ -- "Oh hello" _what a beautiful boy _" I'm Giselle. What is your friend doing? he looks like a monkey!" _A handsome monkey_

--Este é o Emmet -- This is Emmet

--É meu irmão e estava apenas a tentar apresentar-se" -- He is my brother and was only trying to present himself

--Well… Giselle, tu percebes alguma coisa de inglês?" -- Do you understand anything of english?

--Eu? Não, só sei que Hello é Olá -- Me? No, I only know that Hello is Olá

--Eu vou tentar ajudar-te a integrares-te na escola" -- I'll try to help you integrating into our school

--"'Brigadão Cara" -- Thanks dude

--Quero que conheças a minha namorada… a Bella -- I want you to meet my girlfriend... bella

-- Vem comigo -- Come with me

--"Nós temos de ir para casa. Precisas de boleia?" --We have to go home. Do you need a ride?

--Carona? -- Carona is an idiomatic expression that only brazilian people uses and it means ride.

--Sim -- yes

-- Não, obrigado. Meu pai está vindo me buscar -- No. My father is taking me home. (I wasn't able to translate this as well as I wanted... but the meaning is almost the same)

--Adeus -- Bye

-- Xauzinho-- Toodles

Now the spanish dialogue between Bella and Giselle:

"! Hola ¿Hablas español?" -- Hello! Do you speak English?

"Poquito" -- A bit

"Yo hablo muí mal, pero yo quiero tentar hablar con tuyo" -- I don't speak very well however I want to try to speak with you

"Eh… ok también no sé hablar mucho" -- Ok I don't speak that much too

(I'm sorry if the spanish sentenses are not well structured... as a matter of fact I don't speak spanish but as the characters don't speak that well I think that isn't a big problem)

---------------

I'm sorry if there is any mistake... I'm Portuguese and my english is not perfect xD

**(my 1st Twilight Fanfic) yay!**

Now** tell me what you think** about my Fanfic

so...** review** a lot (pleaseee? *.*) xD

**A/N:** This characters belong to stephenie Meyer


End file.
